The present invention relates to transportation of cargo and, more particularly, to cargo transport by means of a two-wheeled vehicle. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides an apparatus and method for modifying a human-powered or motorized two-wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, power-assisted bicycle, moped, or motorcycle, to convey any type of cargo, including human passengers, animals, or material.
In many regions of the world, two-wheeled vehicles are a primary means of transportation. For example, people ride bicycles to transport themselves from their residence to their place of work and to attend to errands, such as delivering children to a childcare facility on the route to their workplace, transporting groceries or other sundries from the place of purchase to their residence, conveying laundry or dry cleaning to and from a laundromat or cleaners, and to perform many other chores. Couriers also use bicycles to deliver documents and packages, and bicycles are used in the delivery of newspapers, groceries, prescription drugs, etc. People also ride bicycles for recreation and often need to carry cargo, such as a child, picnic meal, camping equipment, etc. Motorcycles and mopeds are also used for similar purposes, and power-assisted bicycles having an electric motor or gasoline engine to aid propulsion of the bicycle are also commercially available and gaining in popularity. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention will be described for a bicycle, but it will be understood that the principles of the invention apply to any type of two-wheeled vehicle.
Many devices are known for attachment to a two-wheeled vehicle for transportation of cargo. Child seats are available that can be mounted on a bicycle for accommodating an infant or small child as a passenger. Saddle bags constructed of a pliable material, such as water-resistant fabric or leather, can be attached by straps to a fender or frame of a bicycle. Hard-shell storage compartments can be mounted by brackets to the rear fender and frame. Also, small pouches mounted to handlebars with Velcro straps, holders for water bottles and tire pumps, and other specialized cargo transport devices for bicycles are commonplace.
Unfortunately, however, the amount of cargo that can be transported with known accessories mounted to two-wheeled vehicles is limited. In view of the widespread dependence by people on bicycles, mopeds, motorcycles, etc. for transportation, there has been a long-felt need for a two-wheeled vehicle that can convey a more substantial load than can presently be transported using available accessories. Furthermore, there is a need for such a cargo transport system using a two-wheeled vehicle, that is safe and reliable. The present invention fulfills this long-felt need by providing economical means to modify a two-wheeled vehicle to convey cargo in a safe and reliable manner.